Calender
The calender of Tantas has become standard throughout the known world over the last 200 years. The current calender was devised by the Temple of All and had been gaining popularity before the Old Wars, however the hundreds of diplomatic, economic and strategic meetings amongst members of all three empires during those conflicts necessitated a single system for coordination. After the end of the Old Wars, the calender remained as the dominant system throughout most of the known world. Months There are 12 months in the calender, each named for one of the priests that founded the Temple of All. There are 10 feastdays on the calender, and each of these days falls outside of the months. While the calender is generally followed, the feastdays are generally observed and named differently according to each religion. Each month is composed of five weeks of six days each. The year begins with the Feastday of Mysina. Relthi is the first month of the year, named for a priest of Mysina. Relthi marks the beginning of spring in the north and the birth of the new year. Corvai is the second month of the year, named for a priest of Lino. Ularian is the third month of the year, named for a priest of Vina. The Feastday of Lino falls between Ularian and Nylis. Nylis is the forth month of the year, named for a priest of Lino. Nylis marks the beginning of summer in the north. Eledain is the fifth month of the year, named for a priest of Pulno. The Feastday of Pulno falls between Eledain and Morden. Morden is the sixth month of the year, named for a priest of Turba. The Feastdays of All fall in the middle of the year. This holiday consists of four days. Orga is the seventh month of the year, named for a priest of Culvo. Orga marks the beginning of autumn in the north. Erix is the eighth month of the year, named for a priest of Mysina. Vels is the ninth month of the year, named for a priest of Pulno. The Feastday of Turba falls between Vels and Azhus. Azhus is the tenth month of the year, named for a priest of Vina. Azhus marks the beginning of winter in the north. The Feastday of Vina falls between Azhus and Torda. Torda is the eleventh month of the year, named for a priest of Turba. Yetris is the twelfth month of the year, named for a priest of Culvo. The year ends with the Feastday of Culvo. Days of the Week Each of the days of the week is named for one of the gods. The days of the week are arranged like this: Mysinas, Pulnas, Vinas, Turbas, Linas, and Culvas. The days of each month are referred to as the first, second, etc. day of the week. The first day of Nylis would be written like this: Nylis, 1st Mysinas. Once the next week began the day would be Nylis, 2nd Mysinas and the day after that would be Nylis, 2nd Pulnas.